Rejected GW Commercials
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Rejected GW commercials at their best! *.~ Very funny! Plz R&R! ****PART FOUR****
1. Default Chapter

"Rejected Gundam Wing Commercials"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Relena!!! *everyone screams*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but one day I hope to own Duo. *grins*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yay! Now I get to torture my little GW boys!! *smile smile*  
  
Duo: 0.o  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu, Shi-chan no baka.  
  
Shi-chan: *takes away Heero's gun* You're only 15! You're *not* allowed to play with guns!  
  
Heero: *sweat drop* You're only 13!!  
  
Shi-chan: *sticks tongue out at Heero* Yeah, well I'm writing the fic! Nyah!  
  
Duo: *blink blink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Master Card Commercial*  
  
::Sally Po appears on screen combing her hair::  
  
Comb: $5  
  
::Quatre appears brush teeth::  
  
Toothbrush: $2.49  
  
::Relena appears in blue evening gown::  
  
Relena's Evening Gown: $2999.99  
  
::Heero appears with gun to Relena's head::  
  
Hero Killing Relena: Priceless  
  
There are some things money just can't buy. For everything else, there's Master Card.  
  
*Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Commercial*  
  
Shi-chan: How Relena Peacecraft eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup.  
  
::Relena appears on screen, staring at Reese's::  
  
Relena: I can't eat you! Heero promised he'd kill me!  
  
Peanut Butter Cup: ::is silent, as most Peanut Butter Cups are::  
  
Relena: What?! I'm no fool! Heero ::will:: kill me! I promise you that!  
  
Peanut Butter Cup: ::still silent::  
  
Relena: ::Evil glare:: Don't insult Heero! He will kill me! ::eats the Peanut Butter Cup:: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! WHAT NOW?!  
  
Shi-chan: There's only one *wrong* way to eat a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup.  
  
*Twinkies Commercial*  
  
::a woodpecker is shown on screen::  
  
::Duo walks by::  
  
::woodpecker dives at Duo, and starts pecking evilly upon his head::  
  
Woodpecker: Hey! Where's the cream filling?!  
  
::cream seeps out of Duo's head where his brain supposedly was::  
  
Woodpecker: Now that's the stuff! Hostess!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: I'm just running outta ideas, ain't I? Well, if you've got any and you'd like to give them to me, and I use them, I *will* give *you* credit. Much thankies!!  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~ =^o^= 


	2. New commercials this way

"Reject Gundam Wing Commercials"  
  
By: Shi-chan:  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: If you're allowed to watch Gundam shows with their guns and stuff, then this is no problem. Trust me O.o  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Hajime Yadate, Koiichi Tokita, and Yoshiyuki Tomino do. I don't own the originals of any of these commercials either.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, much to my surprise, a LOT of people liked the original fanfic, so now I'm writing more! ^.^ Remember, send more suggestions for commercials so I can continue it!  
  
Heero: How long is this torture going to continue?  
  
Shi-chan: Well considering how much people liked this and the amount of commercials there are to twist, it could go on forever!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Joe Boxer Commercial]  
  
Trowa: *appears on screen wearing nothing but boxers, and begins dancing unenthusiastically*  
  
*He continues to do so, to some very fruity music*  
  
*Quatre runs onto the screen*  
  
Quatre: No! This is too vulgar for younger viewers!  
  
*Quatre turns off camera*  
  
Announcer: . . . Buy Joe Boxer boxers. . .  
  
[Geico Commercial]  
  
*Heero shoots himself in the arm*  
  
Duo: Will you stop doing that?! It's really disgusting. . . and it's not even necessary!  
  
*Heero shoots himself again*  
  
Gecko: *pops outta nowhere* 'Allo! Did you know you could call Geico and get insurance for all of those disgusting, unnecessary wounds he inflicts on himself?  
  
Duo: *eyes light up* Really?! Wow! How do I reach Gecko?  
  
Gecko: GEICO NOT GECKO!  
  
Duo: Right. What did I say?  
  
Announcer: Yeah. . . Geico.  
  
[The Power Tools Commercial Where the Dad Makes the Little Girl Ask Santa for them at the Mall (I can't remember what it's called)]  
  
*Quatre appears on Santa's Lap*  
  
Santa: So what do you want for Christmas, little boy? Oho ho ho ho!  
  
Quatre: I want new china cups, and a new violin, and a new gundanium alloy arm with automatic shooting of enemy mobile suits within forty feet of me for Sandrock Custom, and a new jewel to put in Nataku Custom's head!  
  
Santa: A jewel for Nataku Custom's head?  
  
Quatre: *nods* Wufei told me to ask you because he says sitting on the lap of fat old men is for weaklings.  
  
Wufei: TIME TO GO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: I wrote this when I was sick, therefore I was not allowed to get on the Internet and check my reviews, so next time I promise to use some of y'all's ideas, okies? Be sure to send them in! Thankies! :-D  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Shi-chan: ^^;;  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~ =^o^= 


	3. Yay! Yet more!

"Reject Gundam Wing Commercials"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Nothing really... If you can watch/read Gundam, this should be fine ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Gundam Wing or any of these commercials, or the products that are REALLY being advertised.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: YAY! You guys really enjoy these creepy little commercials, so here's round three!! :)  
  
Wufei: Hn... This stupid fanfiction is only enjoyed by the weak!  
  
Duo and Quatre: *quite enjoy this* LET'S TEAM UP ON HIM AND KILL HIM!  
  
Wufei: Ack! Weakliiiiiiiiiiiiings! *runs for his life*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[VERISON WIRELESS COMMERCIAL]  
  
Quatre: Now introducing a new wireless communication service for mobile suits! It works everywhere you are, no matter what you want to do! Prank- call Relena, phone up a fellow pilot, or maybe send insults to your enemies!  
  
Duo: *traveling around the earth and colonies* Can you hear me now?  
  
Heero: Yes.  
  
Duo: Good! *goes somewhere else* Can you hear me now?  
  
Heero: Yes.  
  
Duo: Good! *goes on and on and on and on*  
  
[MEOW MIX COMMERCIAL]  
  
Duo: *walking around on a colony and sees a cat* *picks cat up*  
  
Cat: Meow!  
  
Duo: How cute! *sets cat down*  
  
::Fifteen minutes later::  
  
Duo: *in Deathscythe* Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!  
  
Heero: *appears on the comm. link* Duo, move forward! Settle in the west part of the Oz base and prepare for an all-out attack.  
  
Duo: Okay! Meow meow meow meow...  
  
::Fifteen minutes later::  
  
Heero: Meow meow meow meow meow meow... Darn it, now I'm gonna have that stuck in my head all day...!  
  
[SOUR STARBURST COMMERCIAL]  
  
Relena: *walks down into press conference in beautiful gown*  
  
Heero: *eating Sour Starburst*  
  
Press: Oh Princess Relena looks so beautiful, don't you agree?!  
  
Heero: *horrible, twisted face*  
  
Relena: *starts crying* He... Heero... *runs off*  
  
Press: You sir! Surely you're a terrorist out to get the Princess?!?! *starts asking creepy questions*  
  
Heero: *shakes head frantically, trying to tell them what he's eating*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Thank you everyone who is sending my wonderful suggestions! I'll most likely end up using them all at some point so please keep them coming if you want this continued. :) I love you guys!!!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	4. MORENESS!

"Rejected Gundam Wing Commercials"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Guns, violence, Relena-hating  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the products which commercials I'm using for your entertainment. :(  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow, you guys are like, in love with this little thingy, so here's some more for you!! Oh, yeah, I wanted to apologize for those of you in other countries that don't know about these commercials. I'd use more widely known ones, but I don't know what's played in every country. O_o;; Gomen nasai minna-chan. *hugglez*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[TRIX COMMERCIAL]  
  
Duo: *walks over to some kids eating Trix* Hello kids! May I have some of the Trix that's you're eating?  
  
Kid 1: Silly rabbi!  
  
Kid 2: Trix are for kids!  
  
Duo: *angry* I'm no rabbi! I dress like a *priest* but not a rabbi! And I'm not even priest...  
  
Kids: ...so?  
  
Duo: *steals the Trix and runs off laughing maniacally*  
  
[PEPSI COMMERCIAL]  
  
Relena: *comes out and starts singing Pepsi commercial song, then gradually starts to become a child*  
  
Heero: For those who think young. e.e;  
  
[TOOTSIE ROLL POP COMMERCIAL]  
  
Quatre: *walks up to Heero with Tootsie Roll Pop* Mr. Killer, how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?  
  
Heero: Let's find out. *shoot it*  
  
Announcer: The world may never know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Thankies reviewers for all the nice things you've left me! *hugglez* Please continue! 


End file.
